The Reaper's Shadow
by Dark Fasha's Phoenix
Summary: After losing his soulmate at the end of his fourth year he's No longer in the lights shadow nor fearing the dark he's turned away from what is expected of him, whilst turning away from the war he find's out he's not really Harry Potter. Now between the war, finding his family and becoming dark he has to protect his unborn baby. No one touches baby and no one touches Shadows Reaper.
1. Chapter 1 When You Have A Heart Of Stone

**The Reaper's Shadow**

**When You Have A Heart Of Stone**

_Deep darkness is a void,_

_A void in which none of us have any kind of control,_

_But then what would we need control for,_

_The world? Our lives? Our thoughts?_

Harry stared out of his bedroom window, staring at the bleak darkness intently deep within his memories not even noticing the wind gently rustling the leaves on the trees and hedges, the flowers on the bush and growing midst the grass wilting in the breeze. The dim flickering streetlights growing dimmer with each flicker before brightening drastically only to repeat in an endless circle. The inky black of the sky, covered in thousands, millions of tiny twinkling stars sparkling like glitter on black velvet. He supposed that's what he had always considered the night sky to be if he was honest but he had decided in his fourth year that as things would never be the way he had known them to be then the only answer left would be to carry on with life as he had promised his lover before, although he couldn't see why he had promised that it was rather foolish if you considered it properly.

He wanted his lover back; he had broken down and cried himself to sleep endlessly for weeks on end he still firmly believed that he had met his soulmate in his lover. He was older, he was handsome, malicious, deadly and so passionate he could forever list what his shadow was but would be of no use he was dead, and no one could come back from death it was final and would remain so forever more. The years come would be just like death and the night sky – forever bleak, the only difference was his darkness would never have stars shimmer their light into his life it would be consuming, it would fill the void in his life with no hope nor happiness it would be silent and he knew with his lovers death his silence would become his solace as it would anchor his anger, his hatred at the so called light who had abandoned him, who had destroyed his innocence and childhood. His hatred for the dark who had and would continuously fail those who were loyal and true to the Dark Lord, the ones who were left unprotected, left to rot in Azkaban followers who had now laid soulless and dead under the earth in a shallow, hollow grave no marks to show where they lay for their loved ones to weep and mourn. Harry had hardened himself he wanted vengeance, he wanted the light to suffer for his suffering, he wanted the dark to rot and decay as his lover had.

_You would think that we had control,_

_Control of our emotions, Control on our relationships,_

_Control, It is such a powerful word,_

_My life lost its control and spiralled into a dark abyss that would become,_

His shadow no longer remained he no longer had anything to lose in his eyes he had gained strength from his lovers' demise, passion to rid the magical world of Dumbledore and his ideals. The Dark Lord was a possible ally as long as he agreed to his terms Dumbledore had no such luxury of protection or agreements, Harry smirked poor Dumbledore had expected him to be broken kneeling before him begging for direction but all he had done was created more and more hatred, all that was good had died inside of him Harry was no longer light nor was even grey, perhaps not even dark really.

Yes~ Harry decided ~the darkness is black and bleak I am not dark I am black, and they will pay~ he had kept secrets for years and he would continue to do so now. He turned away from the window taking two mere steps to sit on the thin mattress which laid upon the cot bed rubbing his hand gently on the soft small swell of his stomach smiling wistfully, saddened that his sweet baby would never meet their father but he had sworn once he had discovered he was carrying his child he would burn all the witches who stood against, he would rip the wizards piece by piece viciously if they fought against him. No child would be harmed (if he could help it) no one could say he did not have compassion as he did, but he was not naïve. His child was fluttering around not that they were actual movements that could be felt as of yet it was his little ones magic showing him where his baby was inside of his pouch, he was shocked when he had discovered he was a carrier but Harry was so happy as it was his lovers gift to him.

_My life for all eternity,_

_It for told the darkness,_

_It for told the grief,_

_It for told one simple word,_

Tonight, was his final night in this place he would leave by morning he had his belongings ready as well as his portkey to get out once he had some fun of course, he wasn't about to leave the Dursleys without any form of punishment for treating him the way he had been however now that he had certain information regarding his aunt he was willing to be quite lenient with her and it wasn't like she wasn't needed or that she had harmed him intentionally at any point as she had mainly pretended he didn't exist which was fine to a point at least where he concerned himself as she never directly betrayed him that he could recall.

He grabbed his satchel which held only a few of his most precious possessions placing it over his left shoulder, he held his hand to his stomach glancing at it and smiling knowing his most precious child was safely tucked away in his pouch for some time yet. He stood up and walked away from the bed to his bedroom door. Before reaching for the handle he made sure his bag was secure and had his new wand ready for his final act at number 4 Privet Drive. Really his so called room wasn't even worth the glance he would have to do so he could set the scene murmuring a few words his blood (which he had collected in a couple of vials beforehand) splattered across his sheets, upon the walls and floor drenching the plain walls and bare wooden floor with crimson. Satisfied with his work he turned back to the door and turned the handle hearing it click and releasing it from its frame he cautiously opened it further and sneaked out before quietly shutting the door behind him hearing the quiet click once again signifying it was shut properly.

He walked silently down the stairs breathing slowly and equally focusing on the task at hand. He could hear the front room television as well as pans softly clinging against each other he had already surmised his aunt might be in the kitchen as that was the usual routine his cousin he already knew was at his friends place for the night, Harry had already fixed things with Dudley which was why the plan would be smoothly executed tonight. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he swiftly moved to the living room door which was cracked open he looked in seeing his uncle sat staring at the screen watching some mediocre, boring show on mechanics.

Cautiously sliding through the gap he entered the room moving towards his uncle, the curtains were drawn, the room was dark except for the light from the television and his fat, slob walrus of an uncle was so engrossed with his show he didn't hear nor see Harry until it was too late. He hit him- hard and fast stunning his uncle so he would not be able to fight back.

"Really Vernon you didn't honestly expect nothing to come of all the years of abuse and slavery you forced me into now did you? Of course, that was rhetorical I do not need let alone want an answer from you. I am NOT stupid! I am a great many things" he laughed cruelly before turning back to his uncle "not that you would know that though now would you(?) no, I know allllll about your little plan I would usually say pathetic in all honesty but I'm not even going to bother with saying that I don't think you deserve a response to it because people like you aren't even worth being called scum no, no, you are less than that you are lower than dirt, lower than scum; you're not worth any sort of insult really. And I will be doing every man, woman and child a great favour by my actions by fulfilling every victims dream come true, oh and don't worry!" Harry knelt Infront of his uncle grinning evilly before saying

"It's going to hurt _WAY_ more than you are expecting" silencing his uncle with a silencing charm which was stronger than the usual spells for it he prepared himself.

Standing up he held his wand tight with conviction he said one of the most favourite of Harry's new spell finds "_Castro Maxima"_ his uncle screamed silently in complete and utter agony, Harry smirked viciously as he saw blood soak his uncles trousers blackening the dark grey material _"crescite sequuntur somnia, ab infernis umbris inquietari, crescite dolore, causa est cor impetum" _he turned and walked away entering the kitchen seeing his aunt leaning against one of the counters face blank.

_My life for all eternity,_

_It for told the darkness,_

_It for told the grief,_

_It for told one simple word,_

"Is he dead?" she spoke so softly it was little more than a whisper, tilting his head to his right he blanked his face just as equally before replying "no, not yet are you ready to go?" she nodded, he lowered his eyes before slowly nodding. He turned quickly and went back to see his uncle still withering on the floor from the spells, he wasn't going to risk it though so with a quick obliviate he erased his uncle's mind before noticing Vernon was now unconscious whether he lived or not was of no concern to him so he returned to his aunt grabbing her arm before using his portkey "Sanctuary".

Seeing the surroundings change before him he realises they successfully port keyed to his estate. Lush, jaded green grass surrounded by a deep forest, bushes and hedges covered in gleaming ruby red, deep purple and royal blue berries, flowers in all sizes and colours shined and glimmered like jewels in the bright sun light against the cerulean crystal-like blue sky. They walked towards a large brown brick manor house. The crisp, white trimming around the windows and door frames, French doors and balconies it was all so stately Harry supposed was the word but it was safe, unplottable and so many protections it was more a fortress really he would love to see Tom or Dumbledore try to get through but he knew they wouldn't. He was safe and so was his baby, glancing at his aunt he supposed when he thought about it she was safe too and he knew after a week his cousin would soon join but they weren't were they? They were not his aunt and cousin, he softly began to hum My Immortal by Evanescence feeling that the song was him, he swore he would not let the song become his child's life.

_For he is the Reaper,_

_He is my salvation, and my destruction,_

_He is my God and he is my Satan,_

_He is the one who takes my soul,_

His Shadow may be gone from his life but he would haunt Harry his entire life, he would never say he slept alone as he didn't he always pretended his lover was still there it was only way he could cope with his loss and he would forever pray that his child would never know the kind of hurt and pain he feels every day, but Harry had hope for his baby, he held love for his baby and would tell them every day no matter what happened or what would be said he would tell them.


	2. Chapter 2 It's Not Me,It's Not My Family

**The Reaper's Shadow**

**It is Not Me, It is Not My Family**

_He takes it for no consequence of my own,_

It had been four days since Harry and Petunia ended up at his home and so far no reports of finding Vernon Dursley dead or otherwise, no reports of the boy who lived, the wizarding worlds chosen one was missing he figured that would possibly happen but today he didn't care he had contacted some of his family to request their presence if they agreed then they and they alone could and would activate the portkey they received to join him at his home. He hoped they did he wanted his family he would never say he didn't but if it ended up just him and his baby then he was fine with that he truly was but that didn't mean he didn't want everyone else, you realise quite easily and rather quickly too how much you need a family as backup he supposed although that was laughable really.

Calling Dobby (who had left Dumbledore to bond with Harry rather enthusiastically) he asked if he had any guests arrive as of yet which Dobby rather energetically told there was a lot of guests and he rather proudly puffed up his chest and said he showed them all to the drawing room upstairs, Harry nodded smiled at the little house elf and asked him to make sure Hedwig was back and could he give all the owls some treats to which Dobby assured him that he would before disappearing with a pop.

Harry made his way to the drawing room he hoped that he would get a positive response from his family as his appearance would be rather surprising to his knowledge none of them knew whether he was alive or who he was. Once reaching the top of the stairs he saw Petunia pacing upon the landing he cocked an eyebrow and smiled asking

"What exactly are you hoping to achieve by pacing besides put a hole through my new carpet that is" he laughed at how startled she had become from hearing his voice. She had stopped and turned to stare at him, she shook her head "sorry I just can't seem to calm down, I mean I don't really know why I just I don't even know what I'm saying"

He laughed at the woman he called his aunt as she rambled her nerves were clearly frayed; she looked a lot healthier and slightly prettier. The past four days did her good she was eating better, her was no longer a dead brown and straw like constantly tied up instead it was a little past her shoulder's luscious brown tresses in gentle, soft curled waves. Her pale sickly skin now held a slight golden glow, bronzed from sunlight even her face had stopped being so horse like and held less wrinkles.

She smiled more often and had even changed her style from the horribly dated housewife dresses to more in style sun dresses, slacks and jeans, shirts and tank tops. Harry was happier to see she was better taken care of in all honesty he always had a twinge of guilt when he saw her as he was growing up; to him she always appeared like she wanted to say or do something almost as if she wanted to treat him like her own. When he lost his lover, he cried himself to sleep one night never realising his aunt had heard him, never realising she had entered his room and began to rub his back in comfort he had realised though that she was taking care of him.

That night he and Petunia had spent more time together than they had the whole time that he had lived there and because of that he felt closer to her, she became the maternal figure he had craved her to be whilst he grew up. He did not regret telling her everything, he did not regret protecting her or taking her with him and in the past four days they had bonded more especially over the baby, she loved talking about the baby! She told him of lullabies she knew, asked about what to do for the nursery even spoke of stories they could tell the baby when it was born. Harry had never been more grateful to her in those moments he was glad he had her hand to hold during this whole time as it kept him anchored.

"Aunt Petunia I think you need to calm down it will be fine you'll see" he smiled at her as she visibly relaxed and smiled in return gratefully. He held out his hand to her which she took " we're not alone in this just remember that, remember we have each other I'm not going to leave your side ok and you won't leave mine" Petunia nodded smiling gently at the boy, her eyes softening shining in the gentle hazel colour "Together Harry no matter what".

Together still holding each other's hand's they walked towards the drawing room, the guests they had waiting for them would hear a story so incredible yet so true but Harry wasn't so sure that they would all trust or believe them regardless if that was the case either he would make them trust and believe them or he would cut them out of his life completely.

The short walk to the drawing room was filled with a comfortable, warmth silence between the two was what Harry needed at that moment in time he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was rather nervous to see them or meet as some of the cases may be. He loved Sirius and Remus they were the father figures he had needed in his life just as Petunia had become the mother figure he had needed, Molly Weasley was lovely to a point but was so overbearing it was almost soul crushing and Arthur was very level headed (when needed but not always) but he was also naïve at times.

Snapping back to his current reality he stood in the doorway of the drawing room Petunia stood to the right of him, staring at the guests sat and stood inside the room, he held a small smile on his face as he watched Sirius and Remus bicker with one another, Lucius, Narcissa, a man he believed to be Rodolphus Lestrange and another man he didn't recognise but looked very similar to Sirius and another man in the room were speaking in quiet conversation.

Draco was sat frowning whilst sat with the other man Harry had previously seen and two old men were discussing something about the Ministry he believed. Taking a deep breath in he prepared himself to speak when out of the corner of his eye he saw Petunia looking stunned but close to tears staring at a man she hadn't seen in almost fourteen years, he understood, his heart broke at the look upon her face as he felt sadness fill him; sympathising as he knew if it was him seeing his lover again after so long he would break completely, irrevocably.

"Well I'm seriously glad everyone managed to make it even if we don't all know each other" he smirked everyone turned to look at him Sirius broke out in a grin "Harry!" that was all he needed to run to the man as Sirius held his arms out open for the boy to run into them and hug him in a tight embrace.

Remus chuckled as he watched the two reunite before glancing back to the doorway shocked to discover he recognised the woman stood there twisting her hands together and biting her lower lip, he had not seen her since before Harry was born. He didn't know what Sirius reaction would be to seeing her either but for that moment in time he was relieved to see her once more seeing her alive and well, to see her stood in the doorway breathing; seeing her alive it reminded him of all those years ago when he last saw her, when they were all in a happy bubble laughing and smiling amongst all the death that surrounded them in the war.

Sirius and Harry laughed hugging each other before Sirius looked up and saw what it was Remus was seeing, he let go of Harry who had seen Sirius reaction now worrying whether or not it was a good idea that the two remaining Marauders saw the woman now. As Harry worried Sirius mind raced before he breathed a word he hadn't spoken in so many years "Petal" she blinked at him before she stopped chewing her lip and smiled a small sad smile at him "Hello Siri" the room was deathly quiet as they anticipated what would happen next between this unknown woman to many of them and Sirius. The man smiled a true loving smile that he hadn't held on his face for so many years, his grey shined with unshed tears as he looked at the woman he had fallen in love with years ago, who he had thought would be lost to him forever. He couldn't help it he went to her and as he stood in front of the woman he had fallen for he placed both of his hands gently on her face her eyes closing slowly remembering, savouring the touch that had been lost to her for so long.

He smiled before he tilted her head to kiss her passionately running his hands down her arms before encircling her placing both of his hands on the small of her back, although he was kissing her he still couldn't keep the smile from his face. Everyone bar Remus and Harry who were grinning like Cheshire cats were completely stunned at the reaction Sirius had made to the woman whom he had called Petal.

Remus faked a cough to try and separate the two which had seemed to of worked as the two parted ways only for Sirius to turn to his friend raising an eyebrow "Yes Moony do you need a cough drop or are you just being a git on purpose?" as he began to smirk superiorly at the man Remus returned the favour by raising an eyebrow likewise before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes Padfoot I thank you for the offer of a cough drop however I do rather enjoy being a git to you immensely however at present perhaps you would care to introduce your fair lady to those in this room who don't know her." Looking at Petunia he smiled nodding in greeting to her "Hello again Petunia how have you been? It's been awhile now hasn't it?"

Petunia laughed softly "Hello again Remus I'm fine thanks and how are you? And it has been some time it's so good to see you again Harry hasn't stopped talking about you I'm glad you've looked out for him he can be a little trouble maker when he wants to be" she stated as she crossed her arms and looked towards the boy she was currently speaking of.

This made the boy in question glare at the woman "Ok can we not start bashing each other especially if it's me thank you very much! Anyway, Remus has a point does not he? "at this the three looked confusingly at him before he rolled his eyes exasperated "introductions Hello! Not everyone knows each other here" Sirius nodded agreeingly.

"Of course, Harry erm I guess I should make them really although I have a question for you first" Harry was now confused what could the man possibly want to question him about "ok, what is it?" Sirius looked at the boy sceptically "Can you give me one damn good reason why the heck everyone is here when either you don't know them or get along with them" realisation dawned on Harry his expression evened out before then replying.

"Because someone once told me that family was one of the most important things in life, because that same someone told that those we truly love never really leave us and because" he quieted staring at the man before taking a deep breath and saying the last most important he had learnt from the man he was speaking to "The world isn't split into good people and Death Eater's. We all have light and dark inside of us, what matters is the part we choose to act on that's who we really are".

The Black's and Malfoy's were rather stunned by the current discussion but were also confused by the boy's statement, however Sirius seemed to understand him.

"Right well introduction's then eh? And seeing as my grandson has decided to not use his sense and actually introduce use all I'll go first I'm Arcturus Black, this here" he pointed to the man sat on his left "is my cousin Pollux who also happens to be Sirius other grandfather the man stood behind him" the man nodded his head curtly "is Cygnus he's Pollux's son, Orion's brother-in-law" the introduction's went on in a similar manner for a while until Harry knew everyone he didn't know in the room which then finally it ended in an awkward silence which lead to everyone waiting for someone to introduce Petunia to rest of them.

Finally, Sirius had enough and so he cleared his throat "Well erm this is Petunia she erm was Lily's sister and also" she glanced at her holding her hand in his before deciding rather determinably, holding his head high proudly "my fiancée". He waited with bated breath for the room to explode into arguments, accusations perhaps even worse but it never happened no one protested no one tried to hex Petunia or himself he was a little shocked by the lack of response he expected his father at least to be infuriated by it all. Orion looked at everyone seeing the quiet storm that was brewing before deciding for them all that he would be the one to speak for them all.

"So, when is the wedding? Or have you not set a date yet?" it was clearly not what so many of them were expecting as many in the room were staring baffled at the man and the question's he had chosen to ask.

Sirius looked at his father once more as the man he had looked up to growing up, the man who used to be his hero not the man who had screamed and hexed him because he chose to leave home as a teenager and to the man so calmly ask about when he would marry Petunia had validated the man did truly care about him.

Before anything else was said or could possibly be made to make things more awkward Harry said what needed to be said "Seeing as were all here and possibly most if not all of you are more than likely wondering why I invited you here and what I could possibly have to say; it's about something Albus Dumbledore did" everyone's eyes were on him in that moment so with a deep breath he said why they were gathered together, he said the few soul crushing, heart breaking words that Sirius and Remus would never ever imagine they would hear "I'm not Harry James Potter, the son to James and Lily Potter" Sirius was gobsmacked, and so with tear filled eyes with one small crystal tear slipping down his face he said "I'm Taurias Pollux Black and Albus Dumbledore stole me away from my parents only to give me to the Potter's to then engineer their deaths creating a fake prophecy"

Infuriated was not the word to describe how Orion Black was feeling hearing that this boy was more than likely his youngest, his baby boy. Not that even his oldest knew but there was in fact five children (that he knew of) born to himself and Walburga, their four boys Sirius, Regulus, Phineas, Taurias and their beautiful little girl Lyra. Sirius had run away; Regulus disappeared and the three youngest all went missing to say it had destroyed them and their marriage with one another was a severe understatement after all that had happened he had become a shell of himself.

"Taurias? As in my baby brother Taurias? I do not understand how? When? None of this makes sense!" Sirius exclaimed he was devastated by the news how could it of happened without him knowing and why was his best friend a man who he treated and respected as a brother, a man whom he had stood by his side as he gotten married to his own fiancées sister; the very man who had named him godfather to the little boy that by blood was his own damn brother! Why was he a part of it all?

Harry broke more as he saw the betrayal and anger in Sirius eyes, in Remus eyes was a sadness that he couldn't decide which hurt him more the look in Sirius eyes or the one in Remus at any rate it hurt him, hurt him so bad he felt he was at fault for everything.

"I don't wish to make it sound like we don't believe you lad, but I would like some proof would you mind taking a heritage test?" Arcturus asked; he was surprised by Arcturus request but found he had no issue with it at all and he said as much "No, not at all I don't mind I completely understand whenever you like I don't mind really" everyone chuckled as Harry had clearly rambled whether because he was nervous or panicked they didn't know but they had seen how hopeful the boy now looked and decided that it must have been a combination of both for he also looked as if he was about to pass out.


End file.
